


Plushies and Cuddles

by Newal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newal/pseuds/Newal
Summary: Jaehyun misses Johnny so he steals one of his plushies.





	Plushies and Cuddles

"Hyung? Can I come in and get something?" Jaehyun peaks at Taeyong before opening the door fully. "One of Johnny's plushies?" He looks away shyly.

Taeyong looks up from his 3DS and looks at Jaehyun, "Hm? Oh, go ahead, I doubt that he would mind."

Jaehyun walks to Johnny's bed, the plushies slightly gave him a hard time to settle down and pick which one was most like the other boy. 'Damn your soft ass' he thinks, before grabbing onto one of the plushies. He started thinking of the fun times they had, how happy Jaehyun was around Johnny, and how caring the older was. His thoughts were then interrupted by Taeyong, "You really miss him huh?"

"Y-yeah, I do"

"Don't worry 'hyun, he'll be back soon, maybe tonight." Taeyong smiled and put away his game console. "He adores you, you know?"

🍥

Johnny just came back from the airport, once he went inside the dorms, he wasn't surprised to see that everyone has already went to sleep— except for Jaehyun, who was in the living room, fixated on the couch watching something on the tv. Johnny smiled to himself when he saw the other male cuddling one of his own plushies.

Johnny sat down next to Jaehyun and before he can say anything, Jaehyun dropped the plushie and hugged Johnny.

"Hyung, I missed you." Jaehyun mumbles into the taller boy's shirt before looking up at him.

"I was gone for only a week." Johnny smiles and runs his fingers on Jaehyun's hair.

"But it felt like an eternity!" The boy pulls away and looks up at Johnny.

"So dramatic, now come on, let's go to sleep."

"Oh. Um.. Goodnight, Johnny."

🍥

As Jaehyun lied on his bed, his thoughts seemed to linger. 'What am I to him? Are we more than friends? He adores me? What the heck does Taeyong hyung mean?'

He tried to push those thoughts away but he couldn't help thinking about his best friend.

'What if i ask him for us to cuddle and sleep?'

'No! He might refuse! Maybe he might let you.... Agh....'

"Dude stop thinking out loud and talk to him."

Jaehyun's eyes widen, "Hyuck? I thought you were asleep."

"Well I was but your thoughts woke me up," The other boy replied with a snarky tone. "I can't believe how oblivious you are hyung! It's been what? I don't know but far too long! You guys are so lovey-dovey that it's so obvious. He probably likes you the same way."

"How do y— whatever. You sure?"

"Yeah! He's so all over you with heart eyes. It's gross." Donghyuck fake puked.

Jaehyun let out a soft chuckle. "You're right.... I think I should go... talk..."

"Great! Go get him."

Jaehyun got up from his bed, and walked out of the bedroom, he treaded carefully to Johnny and Taeyong's shared room. 'I can't believe someone younger than me encouraged me to confess.'

He arrives in front of the room. 'Here goes nothing.' he thinks before slowly opening the door.

🍥

Johnny was already settled in bed, half asleep, suddenly, he heard the door creak. When he saw Jaehyun's head slightly peak in, he sighed in relief. "Hyunnie, what's the matter? It's like, 2am." "I can't seem to sleep...." the boy responds, "b-but I'll go away if you want me t-"

"Hyunnie, come here. Don't worry about Taeyong, he's asleep."

Jaehyun looks at him in shock, but proceeds to Johnny's bed, once he sat down in it, he felt Johnny's hands grab his waist and lay him down, resulting in the other to rest his chin on Jaehyun's head while he shyly buries his face onto Johnny's chest.

"Let's sleep" is all Jaehyun heard before speaking up.

"Wait, Johnny I have a question."

"Hm? What is it?"

"....do you like me?"

"Of course I do, you're so likeable."

"N-not like that, as in a like like way.." Jaehyun was scared for what would come next.

Johnny took his time to answer, he sighed heavily and tilted Jaehyun's chin upwards with his free hand, "Of course I do, what did you think those hugs, soft touches, and me complimenting your cuteness meant?"

Jaehyun wouldn't meet Johnny's eyes, he felt embarrassed, "I don't know... I just thought you were just playing with me..."

Johnny chuckled, "Jaehyunnie, you're so cute when you're oblivious."

"A-am not!"

"For someone who's born on Valentine's day, you're bad at picking up s-"

Jaehyun just shut him up by saying "Please just kiss me."

Silence.

"Y-you don't have to! I-"

Johnny ducked down and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and tender, just as Jaehyun imagined. 

Jaehyun whined when Johnny pulled away, "Let's continue this tomorrow, I'm sleepy," Johnny hushed softly. "Alright then, good night my sweet honeybun."

"Goodnight for real this time, Johnny." Jaehyun responded while he smiled like an idiot before snuggling closer.

This is better than hugging one of his plushies.

**Author's Note:**

> Rjdjakskdh this is my first time tht i've posted a fic of mine so i've never done this u_u!! But if u wanna find me on twt my un is @arwula !!


End file.
